Autumn
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: REPOSTING STORY: It was around this time that he met her. Rate and Review!


***Chapter 1*: Autumn**

**Author's Note: REPOSTING STORY:** For more effects while reading this, listen to Endless Love – Reason (Autumn in my heart) Look for the instrumental. Haha! Rate and Review! Heads up for OOC'ness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**Autumn**

**November 26, 1997**

Autumn

It's Kudo Shinichi's favorite season, because it was around this time he met her.

Shinichi was enjoying his last week he'll be allowed to play in this playground before winter starts. He was building a sand shaped magnifying glass on the sand box when he saw a young girl maybe around his age too, sat on the swing and stared at the sunset. Normally, girls around her age will ignore the sunset; have this huge smile on their faces while they try to swing their own selves.

He approached her and stood in front of her but she remained speechless, now staring at him with those big cerulean eyes of hers.

"Uh…hi." He said, grinning at the girl in front of him. "What's your name?"

"…"

"I'm Kudo Shinichi! I'm 5 years old! I guess, you're the same age with me, right?" The grin on his face never fades.

The girl look to her right and still ignored him. Shinichi cocked his head to his side before sitting on her right side.

"Hey, you okay? Can't you talk?"

The girl stared at him before swinging back and forth, ignoring his calls. A moment later he stood up and left without even a glance. She thought he will never come back so, she remained on the swing a little longer.

"Here…" Someone spoke from her left; she looked and saw the boy from earlier holding an ice cream cone. She hesitantly reached out for the strawberry flavored ice cream.

"Thanks…" She whispered as soft as the wind around them, nonetheless Shinichi heard her.

"So, you can talk…" He sat beside her and they silently ate their ice creams.

"What's your na—" Shinichi was cut off by a girl maybe around 12 years of age.

"Come on Shiho-chan, mom and dad is looking for us." She said at the girl beside him. She stood up and left but not before looking back at him and stared.

"_Shiho-chan? Kawaii…"_ He grinned and waited for his mom to pick him up.

**November 26, 1999**

Autumn

Second semester, Grade 1

Shinichi was trying hard to draw on a piece of paper during their art class when the teacher came back from the principal's office.

"Class, starting today we will have a new classmate… You may enter now." Everyone in their class looked at girl who entered. Shinichi's eyes went wide when he saw the girl; the same shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, same cerulean eyes and same blank face but this time, her eyes seemed so hollow. Nonetheless, he remember her like it was just yesterday when he saw her in that playground.

"Class, her name is…"

"SHIHO-CHAN!" Everyone from their class looked at him; the said girl looked shocked for a moment before masking it with another blank expression.

"You know her, Kudo-kun?"

"Ah… no…I…" He didn't manage to finish whatever he was saying because the said girl came to him and sat at the vacant chair beside him.

"Hi… I'm…"

"Kudo Shinichi, I remember…"

He just grinned at her. "What's your whole name then?"

She looked at him before answering, "Miyano Shiho…"

**November 26, 2000**

Autumn

Second Semester, Grade 2

It's been a year since they became classmates; he found out the she lives just beside their house in Hiroshi Agasa's house, though he doesn't know why. She wouldn't tell him. They eat lunch together, go home together, and went to school together; they did almost all the things together, but not this day; the exact date of their official meeting.

She didn't come to school.

He was told by Agasa Hakase she will not be coming to school. For the rest of the day he was alone and quiet. He didn't answer any inquiries from his classmates and teachers about her. The day went so slow for him without her by his side. He spent the rest of the day looking out the gloomy sky.

Just as he stepped outside his school, rain started to pour. Luckily, his mother insisted him to bring an umbrella. Wanting to see Shiho now, he took the short route to their house, passing the old playground.

He was just about to turn left to the intersection to their house when he saw a figure sitting on the swing under the rain. The rain is not heavy enough to blur out his vision and quickly recognized that it was Shiho.

He ran towards her and put the brought the umbrella to her though useless for she was already drenched in the rain.

"Shiho-chan! What are you doing here?! Come on, let's go home!" He tugged on her hand but she didn't move.

Just like that day when they were 5, she just keep on staring out, though this time no longer the innocent 5 year old eyes, but the sad and pitiable eyes of an 7 year old kid.

"Shiho-chan?"

"It's been two years now…" He looked confused but listened; he remained standing in front of her, holding up the umbrella for them.

"It's been two years now since…since my family's death." He was rooted at his place at the sudden revelation from her.

"Oh…"

"They were in a car accident that time… a year after our meeting here, they left me in one of my friend's house for a kid's birthday party, and they were on their way to pick me up when…when that happened. I was left in the orphanage for a year before Hakase took me…" Her voice started to crack.

Maybe…maybe this was the reason for how lifeless she looks when he saw her again last year. She looked down and all he can do was to look at her drenched as she sob. This was the first time he saw her cry. He saw her when she tripped and got wounded; he saw her cut herself with a knife when she was learning how to cook, he saw her watched dramas but she never shed a tear like a normal 8 year old kid.

And he doesn't like it one bit, seeing her like this.

He let go of the umbrella, kneeled down in front of her and pulled her for a hug.

"From now on, you will no longer cry. Promise me, Shiho-chan… You will no longer cry. If you want to cry…just… don't make me see it…It'll be sad. I will always be there for you. No longer will you feel alone; no longer will you feel sad. I'll protect you, Shiho-chan. I'll protect you, I promise."

She just nods her head in response.

**November 26, 2005**

Autumn

Second Semester, 1st year Middle School

Ever since they entered Middle School, Shinichi became distant. He doesn't pick her up to go to school together, nor eat lunch with her and wait for her every after class. He always reasons his soccer club.

But she heard it from his parents, that this is the "awkward" stage for boys. She find it really lame.

She's not used to making friends, and she only want Shinichi seeing his promise to her 4 years ago made her more vulnerable towards him.

But on the fateful afternoon of November 26, everything change.

Shiho needed his help carrying the books _they_ need for their project. Why did he pick her? She doesn't know, after months a complete ignoring.

"Shinichi! Will you, _please_, help me carry these books?!" She shouted at him. He was currently talking to his group of friends when she did. After that, his friends sniggered around him and he stomped towards her, knocking some of the books from her hand to the ground.

"Shiho! What's wrong with you?! Why did you shout at me?! Nonetheless you said my name all so familiar!"

She looked at him indignantly before replying. "I am familiar with you, _Shi-ni-chi!"_

"Oi, Kudo! What now? Getting a date with her?!" Yelled from the bleachers followed by snickers.

"Look what you've done! Shiho, don't use my name first name unless it's just the two of us, okay? Its... will think we're some kind of couple…Eessh! Okay? Don't talk to me unless you have to."

She frowned at him before picking up the books and left.

He didn't saw her shed a tear after five years, but this time it was because of him.

**November 26, 2007**

Autumn

Second Semester, 3rd year Middle School

Their middle school days past like a blur, after that day Shiho never talked to Shinichi unless needed. She never said yes to one of his invitations to go out and he never became her best friend again.

She was having her lunch by the Sakura tree in their school backyard when he approached her. He sat beside her and she scooted away from him, this was not gone unnoticed by him. He just sent a small smile to her.

"I'm sorry…" He started. "I guess… I didn't fulfill my promise to you, I'm sorry… I…I was a stupid brat back in first year. After that, I don't know how to make it up to you… I tried but I guess, I was afraid that you will not accept my apology…" He trailed of waiting for her to reply.

It was spring season, the leaves turned brown, red or yellow and scattered all around. Beautiful red dragonfly is circling in the sky, indicating of the coming cold season.

"What makes you apologize now, after three years…Kudo-kun?" He flinched every time she uses his surname.

"Can you…can you say my name again?"

"What is it, Kudo-kun? You're wasting my lunch break."

"Just…just for the last time…can you say…call me Shinichi again, please…Shiho." She refused to look at him but she started to get nervous when he said "for the last time". She didn't respond after that, she don't want to give in that easily, it's not in her nature.

He sighed and stood up but not before putting a rectangular box beside her.

With his back facing her…

"I'm going to America tomorrow, I'll continue my studies there…It was planned months ago, but I don't know how to tell you… I don't know if you noticed this but every 26th of November something significant to us is happening, may it be bad or good…so, I think...it's the best day to tell you now... I don't know when I'll come back; I'll write to you every day and I'll wait for your reply, Shiho… I'm sorry for leaving your side, I'm sorry for not keeping my promise to you… I hope you'll forgive me sometime soon…" He turned to look down at her and was disappointed to see that she was not looking at him.

"Bye Shiho…"

He started to walk away but not once did Shiho lift her face up, not that she don't want to but she can't…she don't want him seeing her cry again because she wanted to keep her promise.

That she will not allow him to see him cry.

**November 26, 2012**

Autumn

Second Semester, 3rd year College

Years pass after his goodbye; he kept his promise that he'll write everyday even she will receive it weeks after he wrote it, but still the dates are consecutive to each days. It was like she was his very own personal journal but not once, did she write back.

That didn't stop him from writing though.

It was her 3rd year in college, and she knows this day, he'll come home. For her.

He mentioned it in his last letter before his flight and he requested for her to come and pick him up in the airport.

She looked at her watch. 3:15pm. He should be back in Japan now, she doesn't know why but she doesn't have the heart to face him. It's like she's afraid…afraid that if she saw him, all those new promises he uttered when he said goodbye will shatter.

She doesn't want that. That's the only thing she's holding onto him.

She sat on the same swing she sat on back on day 1, she recalled all her memories with him while toying the necklace he gave to her. It was maple leaf pendant, symbolizing all the autumn memories they had.

She stayed for another hour and half.

Maybe…maybe…she wanted him to find her here.

Where it all started.

She was lost deep in thought that she didn't notice someone was approaching her and was shocked at the arms that hugged her from behind. She stiffened at the close touch; she knows how he smells and she knows how his arms feel around her.

"Shinichi…" She whispered.

He buried his nose in her hair, before uttering, "Finally…"

She cried, not letting him see it, but letting him feel it.

He didn't care.

Because like the autumn season, her tears signify the coming of the cold yet warm festive season.

* * *

**A/N: **Revert back to my previous username: **purebloodragdoll**, formerly known as **SONEthelonelyprincess.** Rate and Review!


End file.
